


深蓝（3）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（3）

第三章  
爱德华多没有跟马克他们一起去加州，而是独自到纽约和广告商约谈。他不能接受这样源源不断的没有回报的投资，对于已经做到很大的Facebook来说，广告几乎是获益的唯一途经。马克打电话来希望他去加州，他告诉马克，自己推掉了实习，想专心找广告商，马克只是飞快地略过，他的大脑把“广告商”设成了屏蔽词，拒绝类似的东西出现。爱德华多不觉得自己去加州能有什么好处，他不是程序员，编程的问题交给他们就行了。他们几乎争执起来，最终也没能协调一致。  
然而纽约的经历相当糟糕，巨大的工作量没能换来一点回报。在一切没有进展的情况下，爱德华多不得不答应去加州看马克他们。  
从他走下飞机开始，雨就没有停。马克没有按照约定出现在机场，他打了很多电话也没有人接，只能冒雨乘车去他给自己的地址。  
开门惊喜（惊吓）：肖恩和两个在吸大麻的看上去未成年的女孩。没有比这更糟糕的接待了。爱德华多压着怒火，马克从后面拍了他一下，似乎很高兴。  
马克意识到自己忘记去接他了，他跳过道歉，错开话题，想给爱德华多看他们的最新进展。爱德华多看不懂编程，但这不重要，即使你和你的朋友在不同的专业，你也希望把成就展示给他看。某种意义上说，爱德华多又像他的家长：他认定马克是天才，保护他照顾他，很好地满足了马克的需要。  
他只是想给爱德华多看他们的成果，得来几句夸赞和惊叹，作为鼓励。但是肖恩没给他这个机会，偏要提起天使投资的事，爱德华多很不高兴，他想避而不谈也不成了。  
爱德华多把门关上，气势汹汹，马克试图避开锋芒，主动询问实习和克里斯蒂，显然两方都不太好，谈话没能滑向更轻松的氛围。爱德华多又提起投资的事。  
马克没能做更多的解释，他对公司实则一窍不通，但他能看到Facebook在以可观的速度成长。他希望爱德华多留在加州，他希望爱德华多与他们共同见证这一切，他们在改变世界。  
但是爱德华多不听他的。马克不明白为什么爱德华多看不清这样的事实：找投资显然比找广告商更有利。只要他不是只想着赚钱。他没有直接说出来，他知道那是爱德华多的工作。  
这里一切都发展顺利，超乎想象的速度令他有些不安，他再三请求爱德华多留下，他喜欢爱德华多，爱德华多能给他安全感，有理由相信如果他在这里一切会更好。这些当然不能告诉肖恩，他看得出肖恩和爱德华多厌恶彼此，他不想影响自己和任何一方的关系。

* * *  
大雨滂沱，水花四溅，爱德华多走进雨里。这次他可以撑伞却没有这么做。他也没有打车去酒店，而是沿着街道缓缓地走，模样像离家出走的孩子，不知道去往哪里。  
即使他能在一个假期利用石油期货挣得三十万美金，他仍旧是个二十出头的孩子。他足够年轻以至于没有足够的应对情绪的经验。他怀着满腔的愤怒和伤心，无处发泄。接着，他听到了熟悉的声音。  
不远处广场上的聚光灯亮起，穿着黑色雨衣的丹尼尔展开双手：“在开始之前，我需要向大家介绍一个人，今晚的表演是献给他的。”  
丹尼尔站在雨中，没有戴雨衣的帽子，和爱德华多一样被淋湿。他们隔着人群相望，忽视了所有观众，他听到了自己心跳的声音。  
“Stop.”  
雨滴停留在空中，然后向着相反的方向飞去，爱德华多的表情变了，苍白的脸微微抬起，专注的眼神。他一挥手，暴雨重新落下，他盖上雨帽，向后倒去。

 

他们几乎是相拥着砸进房门，湿透的衣服像石块一样坠着两人，爱德华多咬着丹尼尔的嘴唇像落水者拼命吸取氧气。丹尼尔双手用力向两边扯开他的衬衫，露出淌着水珠的小麦色胸膛。爱德华多只是接吻，压着丹尼尔的后脑勺不让他离开。  
“为什么换发型？”他贴着嘴唇问，喷出的热气把丹尼尔的唇色烧得更红。  
“我不想你整夜揉着我的卷发不放。”  
爱德华多笑起来：“我可没有这个爱好。”  
丹尼尔低头吻他的下颌，向下移动在脖子与下巴的交界处吮吸亲吻，爱德华多倒在床上，抬起下巴，发出浅浅的呻吟。丹尼尔咬上他的喉结，他下意识地搂紧了他，眨了眨被水雾洇湿的眼睛。  
“你的女朋友呢？”丹尼尔问。  
爱德华多咬住嘴唇：“我会和她分手。”  
“这么说你是在偷情？”丹尼尔握着他的手腕压在头顶上方，“坏孩子，是吗？”  
爱德华多缩了缩身体，丹尼尔偏不让他这么做，用膝盖分开他的双腿，摩擦着鼓胀的部位。  
“等等。”爱德华多呻吟着，丹尼尔看上去和马克差不多大小，怎么力气这么大？天，为什么又要想马克。他扬起头去吻丹尼尔，用舌尖挑逗他，试图分散自己的注意力。  
丹尼尔向后退，躲开他的亲吻。  
“Shit！”他眼睛通红地望着丹尼尔。  
“专注，不要走神。”他安慰性地碰了一下爱德华多的嘴唇，然后放开他的手腕，用力扯下他的裤子，连着内裤一并退下来。腰带是什么时候解开的？管他呢。  
爱德华多翻身骑在他身上，丹尼尔挑眉。  
“安全套。”他胡乱地在丹尼尔身上摸索，温热起来的手掌贴着胸膛，腰侧，大腿。丹尼尔抓住他的手把东西塞给他，他已经不需要更多的撩拨了。  
爱德华多没有润滑，借着安全套上的润滑剂试探地坐上去。疼痛感几乎蔓延到全身。丹尼尔看出他的不适，推着他翻身重新交换位置，只进去一点就撤出来，浅浅地抽插，等爱德华多适应。  
“进来。”爱德华多抓住他的胳膊，双腿环上他的腰。  
丹尼尔反手握住他：“按我说的做。”  
还没有人能命令他，他用力操进爱德华多的身体，让他为自己的要求吃点苦头。  
痛感席卷全身，但心灵仿佛得到宽慰，爱德华多想接吻，丹尼尔却牢牢地按着他。他红着眼睛，嗓音发哑：“别这样。”  
“怎么样？”丹尼尔全部抽出，又用力顶进去。爱德华多的肌肉绷紧：“放开我，我想……”  
“想什么？”  
“前面。”爱德华多感到羞耻，他想抚慰自己又不想乞求丹尼尔。  
“听话。”丹尼尔更加用力地操他，后面已经被撑开，进出不再那么紧涩，爱德华多配合地夹紧再放松，只希望他能松手。  
“放开我。”  
“一会儿。”丹尼尔吻他的胸口，舌尖勾了勾乳首，牙齿划过的时候爱德华多禁不住一颤。  
他在说谎，他根本不打算放过爱德华多，他把爱德华多翻了个面，枕头垫在下面，从后面进入他。阴茎在床单上摩擦，爱德华多抓着被单在丹尼尔看不到的地方流出了眼泪。  
这一切太过了，爱德华多的种种幻想和梦境中都不会出现这样的场景，他和男人在一起，他被按在床上，无论哪个都不是他设想过的，哪怕在他和丹尼尔睡过一次后，他没想过他们会有第二次。  
他们到达高潮，瘫在床上喘息，然后看着彼此。丹尼尔捧着他的脸，小心翼翼地接吻，爱德华多抱住他，此时他的脑海里只剩下丹尼尔和他眼睛里热烈的深蓝，他愿意化作人鱼浸入这海洋。

* * *  
大雨第二天也没有停，所有的航班都推迟了，马克站在窗前数着雨点。  
“嘿。”达斯汀看到他走过来。  
“出问题了吗？”  
“没有，为什么这么问？”达斯汀摸不着头脑，“发生什么了？”  
“没事。”马克耸肩，“去工作。”  
“我刚开始休息！”达斯汀抗议。  
“你看上去不累，也许你工作不够尽力。”  
达斯汀愣住了，刚要说什么马克立即开口：“抱歉，我不是这个意思。”  
“你是不是太累了？”达斯汀有点担心。  
“没有，没事。你去休息吧，我在这里挺好的。”  
达斯汀困顿的大脑让他更加无法理解马克的不知所云。  
“好吧，我去睡了。”  
马克挥手示意待会儿见。他不该迁怒达斯汀，但是在某些时候他无法控制用刻薄的语气对待他人，任何人。  
他想忘记昨天晚上看到的，但是爱德华多被丹尼尔抱住接吻的场景太过鲜活，在记忆中不断被刷新，像无法删去的病毒。他只能远远地看着，像往常一样吞下所有情绪回到屋子里，平淡地告诉他们爱德华多已经打车走了。  
他或许应该在聚光灯亮起的时候就走过去，爱德华多会跟他回来的，无论丹尼尔的魔术再怎么天花乱坠也只是魔术，虚假的一戳就破的幻影。但是那一刻他想，也许这就是爱德华多的生活，他生活在另一个世界，有凤凰俱乐部，有西装，有魔术，有丹尼尔，没有Facebook和他。  
他们生活在不同的世界，他本以为他们的感情能打破这个界限，能让爱德华多来到这里。在找爱德华多创建Facebook的时候他以为他们会一直在一起。接着他回头看到了仰躺在沙发上睡觉的肖恩，看到电脑前穿着短袖短裤的程序员，也看到玻璃上反射的自己，他们是那么不同。  
就这样吧。马克想，他又何必想这些呢，现在Facebook才是最重要的。  
在他下定决心不去在乎的时候没想到几天以后他会面对那样的窘境。


End file.
